Traditional light emitting device includes a substrate, a light source mounted on the substrate and a reflective cup mounted on the substrate and around the light source. Light emitted from the light source is reflected by the reflective cup to exit. However, the reflective cup reflects the light source is limited in a scope, the light reflected by the reflective cup is not gathered enough.